El Rey, El Osito y La Reina
by Weny
Summary: Un regalo de cumpleaños para Elfwine, de verdad sera para el niño?


**EL REY, EL OSITO Y LA REINA**

_PERSONAJES_:  
Eomer  
Lothiriel  
Osito - al que llamaran Osito (que original)

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_: Me puse a pensar en tonterias esa tarde y no se...me dió la impresion de que no habia escrito nada de Eomer y Lothi, extraño pense...no? Luego resulta que era cierto, entonces decidi hacer esta tonteria. Dedicada a los que les gustan los ositos de peluche.  
Es un poco estupido pero vamos...que le podria pasar a cualquiera. El titulo tampoco es que sea muy original, pero mas descriptivo...imposible.  
Bueno chicos y chicas, disfrutadlo y dejad reviews!!!!!!! muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchoooooooos porfiiiii!!!

* * *

Se congregaban en la casa del Rey Eomer diversas personalidades, ese dia, su hijo Elfwine, cumplia un año y habian dado una gran fiesta en su honor, también como disculpa a que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a sus viejos amigos.  
Estaban muy orgullosos de su pequeño principe, un niño realmente hermoso. Todavia no podia ni decir "papa" pero tenia a sus padres totalmente enternecidos con él, era todo un espectaculo oir a Eomer hablar de su hijo.  
Contaba sus primeros pasos como grandes hazañas, pero en fin...acababa de ser padre hace poco.

Lothiriel algo más sensata, como madre que era, sabia que su hijo era un niño encantador, muy despierto y fuerte sobretodo, igual que Eomer, pero no dormia demasiado y eso preocupaba a la tierna madre. Por lo que cada vez que podia pedia consejo, aunque siempre a la persona equivocada: Arwen.

No estaba ni embarazada y pretendian de ella más de lo que podia, salia de esas situaciones incómodas como podia o mejor dicho, como su casi nula experiencia como madre le hacia decir; intentando, por supuesto, no herir los delicados sentimientos de Lothiriel, que sin necesidad estallaba en un llanto horrible.

Se encontraba demasiado sensible y ella lo sabia. Ultimamente solo queria llorar o reir desesperadamente, sus doncellas le decian que era totalmente normal despúes del parto, pero ella no lo creia, hacia un año ya de eso...era imposible que no se hubiera repuesto totalmente.

Hasta su deseo por Eomer habia decrecido, algo que no le habia ocurrido nunca, por ello se sentía culpable, dejando largas noches de espera a su marido que intentaba insinuarse a su mujer tras varios meses de abstinencia.

Tratandose de ellos dos, el asunto era realmente escandaloso, todos sabian que en la casa de Eomer las paredes escuchaban y los rumores habian crecido tanto que llegaron a distanciar a la pareja un tiempo, corto, pero el suficiente para que Lothiriel se dedicara por completo a su hijo y a esa "maravillosa fiesta de cumpleaños" con esas palabras concretas.

Ella estaba muy ilusionada y nadie se atrevió a decirle algo o a llevarle la contraria. Podría volverse muy agresiva, de un espíritu peor que el de Eomer, totalmente dedicada a hacerles daño si el asunto concreto del cumpleaños, no les parecia correcto.  
Estaban seguros, tanto los consejeros como las doncellas, que ni su marido conseguiria dominarla.

La Reina estaba totalmente dispuesta a invitar a tanta gente como cupiese en el salón, y a que todo fuera "sencillamente perfecto".

Apartir de ese momento, todo el mundo se puso manos a la obra, no sea que su majestad sufriera un colapso y se pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente delante de todos, quien intentaria calmarla sino...Eomer era incapaz de hacer algo asi, por supuesto que no lo haria.

Finalmente la fiesta estuvo entretenida, gracias a los dioses todo salió bien. Lothiriel estaba muy contenta con sus invitados, que estarian por ah imolestando unos días...Molestando y comiendo, esas cosas que hacen los invitados.

Como regalos habian recibido varios artilugios extraños e inservibles, y bastante ropa; pero como siempre Arwen y Aragorn tenían que distinguirse del resto del mundo regalando un pequeño y gracioso osito de peluche de color blanco, muy curioso a la vista; con pequeñas orejas y manitas y patitas graciosas, con una cara de aire al osito teddy.

---

Esa misma noche en la habitación de los progenitores del niño del cumpleaños, Lothiriel acostaba a Elfwine en su nueva cunita, queria tenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible y no habia dejado a Eomer cambiarle de habitación.  
Ella se habia negado en redondo y rotundamente a abandonar a su criatura.  
Por supuesto despúes del chantaje emocional del llanto, el Rey conmovido tuvo que acceder y dejar que su mujer encargara una cuna más grande para el niño.

Por otra parte, el gran hombre de Rohan hacia un nuevo intento de seducir a su esposa, un intento fallido por supuesto.

- Amor mio, no pienso consentir que vuelvas a besarme delante del niño - Lothiriel le instruia, en la nueva materia.

Tan nueva que a Eomer le impresionó en sobremanera.

- Mujer, dudo mucho que sepa lo que estamos haciendo - volvió a sujetarla por la cintura atrayendola hacia él

- Ahora no, estoy cansada...- Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su cama bruscamente.

Eomer suspiró, otra noche más sin ella y acabaria explotando, o peor, cambiándola por otra...Sacudió la cabeza quitandose esas ideas, él amaba a Lothiriel, con tonterias o sin ellas, y no habia más que hablar.

Bajo las sábanas intentó abrazarla, pero algo se lo impedia, algo blandito y suave. Ella estaba de lado, acurrucada hacia él. Le pareció tan extraño que retiró un poco las mantas para descubrir que era un pequeño intruso: El Osito de Elfwine.

- Lothi que es esto? - le dijo bastante consternado

- Un oso

- Ah si? - dijo sarcástico - a lo que me refiero es: que hace aqui?

- Esta durmiendo conmigo Eomito

- No me llames asi, Lothi!!! - se enfadó un poco, le daba golpes a la almohada de desesperación

- Y tu no me llames Lothi! - la dama comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente - ya no me queires verdad? Me odias!!

Eomer suspiró, se tranquilizó e intento acurrucarse junto a su mujer pero de nuevo el osito lo impidió. De pura rabia lo arrancó de las manos de su esposa y lo tiró lejos lejos, pero muy lejos, tan lejos que incluso a Lothiriel le costó reaccionar.

- Mi...mi...-tartamudeó - Mi...osito...

Le temblaba la barbilla, estaba apunto de llorar todavia más desesperadamente que antes...era eso, o tenia ganas de pegar a su marido y se contenía.

- Ahora podemos amarnos de verdad - Eomer se acercó a ella, pero le rechazó histérica gritando que queria a su oso, que se levantara y fuera a por él.

Por supuesto Eomer tuvo que ir - Pero si es de Elfwine

- Él no lo quiere...joo - le entregó el osito en sus delicados brazos - y yo adoro a Osito

- Estas loca - susurró para sí mientras se metia en la cama de nuevo

- Lo he oido!!

---

Al día siguiente desayunaban en la mesa del comedor: Legolas, Aragorn, Gente rara, Gmli, Eomer y Faramir. Las mujeres, a saber...

- Y dime, te ha gustado mi regalo? - Aragorn le preguntó a un Eomer malhumorado, toda la noche el maldito peluche durmiendo en su lugar, porque a su majestad Lothiriel de Dol Amroth se le habia antojado que tanto el peluche como Eomer debeian compartir la cama. Por lo visto al Rey le pareció que también a su mujer.

- Es...Espléndido - se notó el sarcasmo a distancia - También tienes uno? Porque ayuda bastante a la hora de hacerle el amor a tu mujer...sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que no la toco desde hace más 3 meses!!

Aragorn no supo responderle, el regalo era para el niño, nadie se imaginaria que se lo quedaria su madre...Finalmente dejaron la conversación.  
No sabemos si fue peor, ahora hablaban de "cosas de hombres"?, es decir, de cualquier tonteria.

Lothiriel charlaba con las otras dos mujeres, Eowyn la escuchaba atentamente, y Arwen se supone que también...aunque sabemos que estaba pensando en Aragorn.

Eowyn pensaba también en Faramir pero se le notaba menos, de vez en cuando suspiraban pensando en sus amores, de aburrimiento o de tristeza de que llevaban 1 hora sin verlos; Lothiriel podia llegar a hablar mucho y de muchas cosas, le encantaba hablar.  
Siempre contando cosas que no eran interesantes, simplemente por la gracia de contarlas.  
Ella incluso se reia sola...que triste.

Pero alguien más las escuchaba; Osito atendia a cada palabra de Lothiriel, estaba sentado en su regazo acurrucado entre sus blancos brazos, como si no pasara nada, claro que...era un oso de peluche.

---

Pasaron varios días y las cosas siguieron igual: Eomer a dos velas y Lothiriel con su hijo y Osito.  
Era todo emoción en esta familia, tantas cosas, tantas aventuras...tanto tiempo pasó que llegó el dia que Eomer estaba esperando.  
No, todavia no era Lothiriel, era algo mucho mejor; algo que recordaría el resto de su vida, algo emocionante.  
Se sentía tan entusiasta como un niño, como su propio hijo diríamos, que felicidad escribiendo la carta del paquete, con que sentimiento y alegria. Algo emocionante.

---

Arwen acaba de tener un hijo, Eldarion. Todos felices y bla bla...pero.  
Un misterioso paquete llegó a manos de la reina de Gondor que lo abrió muy emocionada.  
Con él en la mano corrió hasta el estudio de Aragorn, lo más seguro es que estuviese ahí.

- Ha llegado el primer regalo!! - dijo Arwen muy feliz

- Si? De quien es??!! - Aragorn dejó todos sus papeles y sus cosas y fue hacia su mujer y el paquete.

- De Eomer

Al Rey se le nubló la vista, las piernas le temblaban y estuvo apunto de desmayarse; de no ser porque habia consejeros mirándole, seguro que lo habría hecho.

Cogió el regalo con miedo y miró en su interior, sus peores temores se habian echo realidad, algo tan tenebroso y tan oscuro como esto solo podía ser entregado con mala intención. Quiso reprimir su sufrimiento y su angustia pero algún día tendria que explotar como un loco...Ese día había llegado.

Arwen le miró bastante asustada, el regalo no era tan frustrante...o al menos eso pensaba ella.

- No te gusta? - le preguntó tímidamente

- TE PARECE QUE ME GUSTE???????!!!!!!!!!!!

- No, pero no es para tanto - Arwen abrazó a Aragorn con alegria y afecto, que tiernos...- Es un osito precioso

- Si..igualito al que le regalamos a él - Aragorn estaba aterrado. Sería cierto que a Eomer le habia traido tantas desgracias de pareja? Le pasaria a él lo mismo?

**FIN  
**

* * *

_NOTAS FINALES_: Bien!!! No va a haber continuacion, a menos de que querais que cuente lo mismo pero con Arwen y Aragorn, que entonces me lo pensaré...solo si mandais reviews, sino no pienso escribir nada más.  
Que simpaticos que sois!  
Besitos y lo dicho: mandad REVIEWS porfiiiiiii, hacedlo por mi felicidad...xD 


End file.
